The Spice s Spies
by Binutti-chan
Summary: Os personagens de Naruto em uma UA espacial, onde eles entram em uma nave e se metem em muita aventuras no Universo! Casais a definir D


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e cia. não me pertencem.Eu não copiei essa fic de ninguém e não tô ganhando dinheiro por postar akee ÇÇ

Pensamentos:_Sasuke é gostosão e a Sakura ... tem cabelo rosa _

Falas: -Sasuke é gostosão e a Sakura ... tem cabelo rosa

Gritos/berros(?): **Sasuke é gostosão e a Sakura ... tem cabelo rosa**

Nomes de Planetas: Sasuke é gostosão e a Sakura ... tem cabelo rosa

**Capítulo 1** - A missão \o/

Entraram na nave completamente acabadas, a missão no planeta Oggy tinha sido muito cansativa, apesar de Ino ser uma das melhores agentes, Sakura teve que carrega-la enquanto ela e Hinata acabavam com alguns monstrengos.Suas costas estavam doloridas, Ino não era nenhuma magrela, e sua cabeça parecia explodir então resolveu tomar um banho quente.

Ligou o chuveiro movido à anti-matéria e entrou no Box, repousou a cabeça na parede da nave enquanto a água quente descia por sua nuca, uma gosta lilás escorria de seu cabelo, sangue de Ohgeeka, soltou um gemido de nojo._É difícil ser uma garota espacial!_

Terminou o banho e vestiu seu macacão branco, era justo e cobria cada milímetro do corpo, com somente um decote nos seios.Calçou as botas brancas também, amarrou os cabelos rosados em um rabo alto e saiu de seus aposentos passando por uma porta automática que levava à sala de comandos.Encontrou Hinata fazendo o relatório da missão, o que normalmente seria trabalho de Ino, mas a mesma ainda encontrava-se inconsciente _Ou ela deve estar dormindo_ a rosada riu com seu pensamento, fazendo Hinata perceber sua presença.

-Sakura?Eu estou terminando o relatório, Ino já acordou mas a Comandante achou melhor ela descansar... – a garota fez uma pequena pausa, revirando seus olhos perolados – E você?

-Eu estou bem Hina, só com um pouco de dor nas costas e enxaqueca – começou a massagear as têmporas – Sabe, a Ino não aparenta ter o peso que tem! – arrancou um pequeno riso da companheira de equipe

-Já que está bem, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar! – Hinata era muito bonita, um pouco mais baixa que Sakura, só que mais delicada que a mesma, aparentava ser dócil mas se você mexesse com ela, sai de baixo!

-Diga Hina... – após dizer isso, sentou-se em uma cadeira giratória e rodou até chegar ao painel de controle, onde fez algumas alterações.

-Eu, você e a Ino vamos partir em missão depois de amanhã com outros três do grupo masculino... – fez uma pausa ao ver o revirar de olhos da amiga – Vai ser divertido Saku, desta vez vamos ficar com a Galaxy X e...

-**COM A GALAXY X?** – cortou a fala da amiga com um berro e uma feição assustada

-Ahaan!As recomendações a Comandante passará depois do jantar, na sala dela...

-Para onde vamos? – cortou a morena novamente

-Para o planeta Faun, o segundo depois de Opthanim!

-Vai ser interessante ... – fez uma cara maliciosa – Quem são os escalados para nosso time?

* * *

Enquanto isso em uma nave 10 anos luz da Vortex ...

-Sasuke, nossa próxima missão vai ser depois de amanhã no planeta Faun, o Comandante pediu para avisar – um ruivo entrava no laboratório da nave passando por uma porta automática de ferro – que ele passará as recomendações hoje após o jantar na sala dele.

- ... – Parou de fazer umas anotações em seu caderno e virou-se para encarar o garoto – Somos só nós ou o Comandante escalou mais alguém para a operação? - continuou a encara-lo esperando uma resposta.

-Desta vez, garotas foram escaladas ... – fez uma careta – tomara que elas não atrapalhem a missão

-Tomara Gaara ... – fez uma cara pensativa - Onde está Naruto?Você já o avisou?

-Já avisei sim, ele está arrumando as malas, conseguiu arrancar do comandante que a missão durará bastantes tempo e que usaremos a Galaxy X! – seus olhos brilharam ao pronunciar o nome na nave

-Será ... hum ... interessante... – sorriu maliciosamente – acho melhor arrumarmos as malas como Naruto, assim poderemos nos preparar melhor...

-Certo... – assim os dois saíram do laboratório e se dirigiram aos seus aposentos

* * *

Na Vortex, depois do jantar ...

-Ino, acorda – Sakura chacoalhava a loira que estava espatifada na cama, que não acordava de jeito nenhum – **HINATA! VEM ME AJUDAR!** – ela gritou

-Sakura, o que foi? – Hinata entrou no quarto da loira e logo viu o problema – Deixe comigo – arregaçou as mangas do macacão idêntico ou de Sakura – **INOOOOOOOOOOOOO** – seu berro foi realmente ensurdecedor.(**N/A: **A Hinata não é tímida nessa fic ;D acho que deu pra perceber)

-Que foi? – Ino acordou assustada e olhou para as duas garotas que estavam na frente de sua cama.

-Levanta e se veste Ino, estamos atrasadas para a reunião com a Comandante – Hinata estava falando pausadamente e Ai de quem ousasse contrariá-la – **VAI LOGO**!

-Já levantei! – levantou em um pulo prendeu o cabelo em um coque e vestiu-se com o macacão igual aos das amigas – Podemos ir, estou pronta!

-Certo ... – saíram do cômodo moderníssimo para entrar em outro mais ainda, a sala da Comandante era totalmente branca com uma mesa redonda no centro e computadores por todos os lados.Atrás da mesa tinha uma televisão de LCD de 100 polegadas pendurada.

-Hyuuga, Yamanaka e Haruno, eu vou logo ao assunto: vocês foram escalados para uma missão ultra-secreta, o nome do planeta Faun só foi citado para evitarmos os fofoqueiros de plantão.Seu propósito é exterminar todos que as impedirem de encontrar a pedra do mago Marlon que é claro você não devem conhecer, certo?

-Na verdade senhora Comandante, temos que admitir que realmente não conhecemos – Sakura disse e as duas outras assentiram com a cabeça

-Tudo bem, vou contar-lhes: 167 anos atrás o mago Marlon existiu e na verdade ele não é um mago, mas sim um cientista com um cérebro muito avançado.Ele nasceu aqui em nosso planeta, mas foi seqüestrado por alguma nave desconhecida e nunca mais foi visto, antes de desaparecer, ele inventou uma fórmula que é capaz que explodir tudo que esteja no raio de 1456890 anos-luz da explosão. – expressões de pavor foram vistas – E como vocês já devem saber, estamos em guerra com o planeta Zolun, certo?

-Sim – desta vez foi Hinata quem respondeu

-Então, os agentes do planeta Zolun estão atrás da pedra também temos que encontra-la para evitarmos ... certos transtornos...

-Desculpe Comandante, mas ...

-Ino, eu já disse milhões de vezes para me chamarem somente de Tsunade – interrompeu a loira – Continue!

-Certo, ... Tsunade ... o que essa pedra tem a ver com a fórmula que esse "mago" – fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos – inventou?

-Ino, a fórmula está contida dentro dessa pedra – Tsunade sorriu – mais alguma pergunta?

-Eu tenho várias Tsunade... – Sakura pronunciou-se

-Pode faze-las Sakura...

-Quem são os outros componentes de nossa equipe?

-Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Gaara Sabaku, bem na verdade eles estão a caminho de Lorguy também, onde vocês se encontrarão e receberão os últimos comandos. (**N/A:**É uma UA, eles não estão no Japão e não são japoneses então eu coloquei o sobrenome desse jeitinhoo tahh? :))

-Certo, tenho outra pergunta...

-Prossiga Sakura...

-Bem, quanto tempo durará a missão?Sabe, para saber quantos pares de uniformes levar, e tudo mais – Sakura apesar de ser durona era muito feminina e gostava de se arrumar.

-A missão durará o tempo que for necessário eu aconselho vocês a levarem somente suas armas pois a Galaxy X possui todos os acessórios necessários. – Tsunade sorriu de canto.

-Certo! – disseram as três uníssono

-Estão dispensadas ...

* * *

Na nave Provelian(a dos meninos) os garotos já tinham recebido as instruções para a missão e agora estavam vendo Naruto tirar todas suas roupas da bolsa, já que o Comandante Jiraya tinha dito que roupas não seriam necessárias.

-Aí, eu to muito ansioso gente!Nós vamos usar a Galaxy X, é muita responsabilidade! – Os olhos de Naruto brilhavam enquanto ele falava (**N/A:**Gente, na minha fic, o Naruto não é tão ... Naruto)

-Naruto, nós temos que nos concentrar na missão e não na nave! – Sasuke disse com seu costumeiro tom gélido

-Sasuke, nem vem ... você está tão ansioso quanto nós! – Gaara disse sem alterar sua expressão.

-Certo, eu estou mesmo, mas agora vou dormir amanhã será um longo dia, temos que nos preparar e testar nossas armas antes de pousarmos em Lorguy – fez uma pausa– Boa noite para vocês – saiu do quarto inteiramente metálico de Naruto e se dirigiu ao seu.

-Boa noite – responderam Naruto e Gaara uníssono

...Spice Spies...

Bom gente, eu sei que deve ter ficado horrível, mas eu adoraria receber reviews mesmo que sejam de críticas ou algo do tipo hehe ;D

É a minha primeira fic akee no FF e eu queria não ter uma experiência traumática P ! Ajudem uma ficwritter(?) a ter um futuro melhor clicando no botãozinho roxo sexy ali embaixo D

To postando no orkut tbm, então se encontrarem minha fic vagando por aí, não pensem ... nada ... hehe ;D

Kissus e Ja ne

by **_Binutti-chan_**


End file.
